1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump attachment structure and a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Motorcycles equipped with a fuel tank above an engine and a fuel pump attached to the bottom of the fuel tank have been known in the related art (for example, see JP-A No. 2007-224831). Further, it has also been known to make the fuel tank of resin to reduce the weight of the main body. The contents of JP-A No. 2007-224831 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The thickness of the wall of a fuel tank has been increased to reduce heat influence of an engine. However, as the thickness of the wall increases, the weight of the main body increases, such that the effectiveness of resin decreases. Further, the cost also increases.
On the other hand, it may be considered to reduce heat influence of the engine by making the fuel tank of resin having large anti-creep property without increasing the thickness of the wall; however, this material is expensive and is difficult to be inserted into the small spaces of the mold in rotational molding, such that it is not practical.